Out With It
by Apollo77
Summary: Kunoichi could never get around to letting Yukimura know how she felt. Yukimura has never been one to make his feelings known at all. Is it possible for anyone to break them out of their shells? It's up to another samurai to get these two together at last!


**Out With It**

Kunoichi sat on the limb of a tall tree, watching Yukimura as he practiced swinging and thrusting his spear. It had almost become a pastime for her when she was patrolling the area. Rather than actually keeping tight watch, she would always sit on her favorite branch and drool over him from afar, always wishing she could drum up the courage to tell him how she truly felt. But this time was a bit different, for she no longer had to worry about protecting him. The Ōsaka Campaign had just been won, with Mitsunari's Western Army emerging victorious. There were no more battles to fight, and Mitsunari and his allies, including Yukimura and Kunoichi, could now live their lives in peace. But although she no longer had to fight, Kunoichi was far from at peace.

The sweat glistened on his slightly tanned, muscular arms as he went through his routine with his spear. It taunted Kunoichi to no end, having him so tantalizingly close in front of her, but knowing that she might never have him.  
"He's so gorgeous," Kunoichi mused wistfully. "So gorgeous, but so oblivious..." It was true. Yukimura, being the dutiful samurai that he was, tended to think about little else. He rarely even acknowledged her unless it involved battle. She desperately wanted him to notice her for something more than a loyal ninja. She didn't just protect him because it was her job, she protected him because she truly cared about him. But did he feel the same way? Would she ever find out?

Kunoichi decided it was time she finally got an answer out of Yukimura. Throwing caution to the wind, she shook the branch on which she sat and hopped to the ground below. Anticipating Yukimura would sense her presence and try to take her head off with that spear of his, she rolled to the right swiftly to avoid the coming strike. It came and hit nothing but air.  
"Oh, Kunoichi!" Yukimura exclaimed, surprised. "You startled me."  
"Don't I always, my Lord?" Kunoichi giggled. "You really shouldn't be so jumpy, you know I'll always be there to stop anyone from hurting you."  
"The war is over though. You are no longer bound to serve me."  
"But my Lord, there is nowhere I'd rather be than by your side!"  
"Really? I admire your devotion! Thank you Kunoichi, with you close by, I need not worry anymore."  
"Anything for you, my Lord." Kunoichi waited for Yukimura to maybe say something more, something having less to do with duty and more to do with actual feelings. However, he remained silent, so Kunoichi gave a slight wave as she turned and walked away, trying to contain the tears forming in her eyes.

Yukimura watched Kunoichi leave and couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering her. Rather than trying to console her though, he merely went back to his spear training. "_I feel bad, not trying to cheer her up,_" he thought. "_But what good would I be to help? I suck with emotional problems... Keiji, Magoichi, and even Kanetsugu have busted me about it. I'd probably end up saying something that would depress her even more. She does do much for me, and I can't even repay her in the simplest of ways..._" Yukimura started using his spear with much more force, his motions become swifter but less controlled. "_Why am I so insensitive? Why can I never comfort others? Why am I such a goddamned failure when it comes to relations with other people? ...wha?_" Yukimura tried to swing his spear but found the spearhead buried in the tree, not budging an inch. "_I'm being careless again. I should take a break._" After continuous tugging, he managed to remove his spear from the tree. He wandered off in search of something to clear his mind.

"Does he even HAVE feelings?" Kunochi cried out once she was a good distance away from Yukimura. The tears were freely streaming in rivulets down her face, but she was too distraught to care. "Does he really not see that I love him? Or does he just not feel the same way and doesn't want to hurt my feelings? Both of those sound like him alright. Ugh, I wish this wasn't so complicated!" Grabbing several shuriken, kunai, and other pointy ninja objects, she headed to a favorite secluded spot in the woods. All the trees had several indents on their bark from exactly what Kunoichi was about to do next. Holding a knife perfectly upright in her hand, with one fluid motion she flicked her wrist and hurled the knife right into one of the trees, the handle sticking out perfectly horizontally, only achievable after years of practice. She then threw a shuriken, hitting exactly where she wanted to, and another, and another, all with impeccable accuracy. "Aahhh, this is so relaxing, I almost feel batter already..." Kunoichi felt so at ease, she didn't even notice the large-haired warrior princess walking in front of the tree she was aiming at.

THUNK!  
"What the hell?!" Kai screamed as something flew by her face and lodged itself into a tree right next to her. She looked to where the object came from and saw Kunoichi staring at her. The ninja girl's eyes were wide open, one hand covering her gaping mouth, the other holding a kunai at her side. "You could've killed me with that! Be careful, would you?" Kai started to storm off to another part of the woods, but could still hear Kunoichi's reply.  
"S-sorry..."  
Kai froze. "Sorry?" she thought. "When the hell did she ever apologize for anything? Something's definitely up with her." Kai turned around and approached Kunoichi. Kunoichi's eyes were downcast, she looked absolutely crushed by something. "Kunoichi, what's wrong?" Kai asked.  
"N-nothing-" Kunoichi started.  
"Don't lie to me," Kai interrupted. "I've never heard you say sorry to me before. EVER. Now come on, what's bothering you?"  
"It's Lord Yukimura," Kunoichi sighed. "All I want him to do is at least give me some sign that he cares about me, even a little. But all he talks about is duty. It's like-" She stopped, trying to hold back tears. "It's like he can't even tell I care about him!" She burst into tears, unable to contain them any longer.  
"Wow, you really care about him, don't you?" Kai asked.  
"Of course I do!" Kunoichi sobbed.  
"Then here's what you should do..."

"You're kidding! There's no way I can do that!"  
"Why not?" Kai asked the ninja girl after her shrill response to her suggestion.  
"What if he says no?" Kunoichi asked back.  
"What's the worst that can happen? All he can do is say no. And besides, it's about time you made your feelings known to him."  
"But if he says no, then every time I see him from then on will be awkward!"  
"Trust me. Yukimura will probably jump at the chance to have someone that has some kind of feelings for him. It'll get him out of the emo corner for sure!"  
"I don't know..."  
"You have to do this. As your friend, I have a responsibility to watch out for you and make sure you make good decisions. I can't let you live your live admiring him from afar. It's time for you to step up!" Kai pumped her fist in the air and planted one foot on a nearby tree stump to emphasize her point.  
"Oh, but...okay, fine, I'll give it a shot."

"I don't think I can do this."  
"You can't back out now!"  
Yukimura heard two distinctly female voices approaching him. He knew right away that they belonged to Kunoichi and Kai, having heard them argue so many times. "I wonder if Kunoichi's feeling better," Yukimura said to himself. "Those two can always cheer each other up. Better than I ever could at least." Despite the fact that he was yet again over-thinking himself into a state of total depression, he managed to put on a pleasant face when the two girls approached him. "Kunoichi, Lady Kai," he acknowledged.  
"Hello, Lord Yukimura," Kai greeted. "Kunoichi has something to tell you."  
"Wha? But Kai-" Kunoichi protested.  
"No buts!" Kai cut her off. "Out with it already! This is already so many years overdue!"  
"But I..." Receiving a stern glance from Kai, Kunoichi took a deep breath, then finally spoke.  
"Y-Yukimura...I love you."

Yukimura couldn't believe his ears. "_Was this what had been on Kunoichi's mind?_" he thought incredulously. Her words from earlier rung in his head. "_But my Lord, there is nowhere I'd rather be than by your side!_" "_How could I have been so blind?_" Yukimura replied with the only words he could muster. "What?"  
"Yukimura, I think I love you," Kunoichi repeated. She bit her lip apprehensively, having absolutely no idea how Yukimura would react.  
Yukimura was completely flabbergasted. "I...I don't know what to say..."  
"For all the time I've known you, I've just adored you from afar," Kunoichi continued. "I was too scared to tell you how I felt, because I never thought you'd feel the same way. I won't be mad if you don't feel the same way. But I just can't keep holding this in. So I have to say it. Yukimura, I love you." Kunoichi glanced at Kai, who gave a nod of approval, then at Yukimura, the anxiousness bubbling up inside her.

Yukimura still struggled to process everything he had just heard. "_So her devotion to me, it was more than just duty,_" he thought. "_It was because she really cared about me. And I never noticed... I never noticed all the little things she did for me that she never had to. She'd always help me loosen up and focus with a joke or a prank. She'd always be there, watching over me, even when I thought I was alone. She really did care about me. Now that I think about it, I always tried to protect her too. Maybe I care about her too. After all, I kind of owe it to her–no, no more of this "duty" crap that makes my feelings appear nonexistent. I do care about her, and I'll try my very best to love her the way she deserves to be loved!_"

Kunoichi continued to stare at Yukimura, awaiting a response. She knew how Yukimura could have lengthy discussions with himself in his inner monologue. "Lord Yukimura?" she asked, hoping to retrieve him from his thoughts.  
"Hmm?" Yukimura mumbled, startled out of his internal debate. He regained his composure and answered her. "Kunoichi, I see you really care about me. And I think I care about you too. I'm just not very forward with my emotions. So please, forgive me for being so oblivious. I swear, I'll do everything I can to love you as much as you love me!"  
"R-really?" Tears of joy rolled down Kunoichi's cheeks as she took in what she just heard, what she had been waiting years to hear. "L-Lord Yukimura-" She couldn't finish her sentence, for she was interrupted by Yukimura, who stepped towards her, leaned in, and planted a soft and gentle kiss on her lips, leaving her speechless. She accepted the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, which he responded to by wrapping his arms around her waist. They remained still, their eyes closed and lips locked. Finally they came apart and looked into each other's eyes. Kunoichi now knew how to finish her response. "Lord Yukimura... Thank you."

Kunoichi tossed and turned in her sleep that night, her excitement incessantly stirring her awake. She had never felt happier in her life than during that moment she spent with Yukimura. The two of them, alone... "_Wait a minute,_" she thought to herself. "_Was Kai still standing there when we kissed?! Oh, if she was... I guess I should thank her though. After all, she was the one who helped me work up the courage to tell Yukimura how I felt. I think I'll do that in the morning_." For the rest of the night, she had no trouble falling and staying asleep. Morning soon came, and Kunoichi woke up energized and refreshed. After a delicious breakfast, she headed over to Kai's tent, hoping that Kai had to be up now. Thankfully, she was, as when Kunoichi crept inside she found Kai staring into a mirror, fixing her hair.  
"Hey, Kunoichi, what's up?" Kai asked, noticing her in the mirror.  
"Hey Kai," Kunoichi replied. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me talk to Yukimura. I never would've done it without you."  
"Aww, it was nothing," Kai dismissed. "After all, that's what friends are for."  
"I guess that's true," Kunoichi agreed. "Oh, and one more thing. Just how long were you standing there, watching us?"  
"I'll just say this: You two are horrible kissers!"

Kunoichi's jaw dropped. Kai couldn't keep a straight face any longer, and began laughing hysterically. "Just kidding! I left when you started crying. I knew he was gonna kiss you then, and I know for sure you would NOT want me to have been there for that! Don't worry, you two had each other all to yourselves."  
"Good!" Kunoichi giggled. "And don't scare me like that!"  
"Oh my God, you should've seen your face!"  
"Oh, shut up! That was the most special moment I've ever had, and it would be ruined if you were there!"  
"It's not like you would've noticed me anyway! You were so giddy, I doubt you saw anything that wasn't a foot next to Yukimura! Was that your first kiss or something?"  
"N-no! It was not!"  
"It was, wasn't it?" Kai's face lit up with mischief.  
"Okay, yeah, it was. What's the big deal?"  
"I'm wondering why you're wasting time talking to me when you could be with Yukimura right now, getting more where that came from!"  
"Oh my God, you're right! I'm outta here!" Kunoichi bolted out of Kai's tent to go look for Yukimura. Kai chuckled to herself as she went back to fixing her hair.  
"She's really happy now, isn't she?" Kai said to herself. "I'm happy for her. Now, if only I could find the one for me..."


End file.
